The present disclosure relates generally to managing applications for various types of electronic devices. More particularly, techniques are disclosed for compartmentalizing the distribution of an application for disparate electronic devices.
An application generally refers to a program designed to perform a specific function for a user of an electronic device such as a personal computer, a desktop, a mobile or handheld device such as a laptop, a Smartphone, a tablet and the like. Examples of applications may include word processors, database programs, Web browsers, developmental tools, communication programs and the like. An application typically uses the services of a device's operating system to perform its intended function. An application may be preloaded onto a device or be downloaded by a user of the device from the Internet or an online store that enables the user browse and download the application.
Applications are typically available through various application platforms that provide services to applications. Services provided by an application platform may include, for example, operating system services to execute the application, data services to allow an application to store and process data, developmental tools which help create and maintain the application, and so on. As such, finding improved ways of managing an application on an electronic device is desired.